I can see them Can you?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: ever since shun was born he could hear ghosts, demons, and spirits all around. as he gets older he is able to see them. these ghosts haunt him because there's something about him that they just want to tear away from him and he doesn't know what it is. dan and marucho try to help him but it's no use when they can't see or hear these things-will the ghosts get what they want or not?
1. Ch 1 see and hear

This is something I just thought of. Well I originally planned to make this into a real novel but… given the fact that I don't have enough money to make it a novel and the characters were going to be elves and such… I figured making a fanfic of it would be a better idea.

Hope you enjoy this one

**Ch. 1**

**See and hear**

Dan ran to his friend's apartment in a rush. On the video chat room they were in on their computers… his friend's mom suddenly tried to kill him with a butcher knife.

He ran and ran until he got to the apartment complex. He ran up the stairs in a rush, ignoring the people that he pushed aside. Dan rammed the door in to his friend's apartment and immediately saw a trail of blood and blood splattered all over the walls.

"Shun!" Dan shouted following the trail of blood into his friend's room.

"Mom stop! What are you doing?! Mom stop, don't!" Shun shouted the far room. Dan ran that way as a raspy voice that sounded like it came through water or something spoke.

"Your mother is no longer hear, boy," said his mom, or whatever it was. "Her soul is mine as well as her body. Hm… you are cute aren't you?"

"Hey, Shiori! Stop this!" Dan shouted entering the room out of breath.

"I'm not Shiori," she said turning her head 180 degrees to see the brown haired kid standing in the doorway. Dan winced at that… just because it looked painful and he heard bones cracking.

"Mom, please," Shun begged from the corner. "Mom please, fight against it." Whatever was in his mom, turned back around to face him. Blood streaming down her face as a grin literally stretched from ear to ear.

Shun gasped once he heard something from the side of him. A low creepy whisper that seemed demonic, it spoke to him. "No, no! No my mom is not gone, stop it! Get out of my mom!"

Dan ran over to his friend in the corner, his arm covered in blood and his eyed plastered open staring up at his mother. "Shun! Hey what's going on, dude?!" he asked, shielding him from the mad lady.

Shiori slashed her throat with the butcher knife in her hand, killing her instantly.

"Mom!" Shun shouted as tears found their way to his eyes. He gasped once his saw a dark shadow leaving his mother's corpse and vanished into the walls. "No, mom! Mom please!" He got up and ran over to her but got no response from her lifeless body.

"Shun, please! Tell me what just happened!" Dan shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"Y-you'll just laugh a-a-at me," Shun choked out, sobbing over his mother's dead body.

"Try me," Dan said softly yet seriously.

"*Sniff* okay," Shun stood up wiping away his tears and calming down a bit. "As far as I know, I've been hearing spirits, like ghosts everywhere I go. I've been catching glimpses of some now. One of them possessed my mom for some reason. I don't know what they want but I do know it's something bad." He braced himself to get laughed at… but Dan didn't laugh.

"Oh, Shun. It's going to be okay," he said softly.

_No matter where you go, I'll always be around. You_

Shun gasped as he shivered in fear. He latched onto Dan as he carried him outside the apartment room and into the hallway. Dan tried to calm his friend down but it was no use. Shun sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt as some police officers and doctors arrived at the room.

The doctors patched up Shun's wounded arm as the police investigated the apartment room. They weren't going to ask the kid what happened, because they didn't want to know exactly. They just filed this as a suicide/attempted homicide.

Shun wasn't going to tell them what really happened. He knew even if he did that no one would believe him. Shun's grandpa arrived at the scene shortly after Shun and Dan went outside.

"Shun," he said coming to a stop in front of his grandson. Shun just flew into his arms and cried some more. He gasped again at hearing a spirit talk.

_No matter where you go, I'll be with you every step of the way, boy *low cackle*_

Shun looked to the side and started freaking out. What he saw… was something like out of a horror movie. A girl stood beside him with a torn Sunday dress. She only had one shoe on but that's not what made Shun freak out. This girl's face looked like it went through a shredder fifty times over. He could see her jagged teeth and broken bones, her eyelids where burned out of her face. Her nose looked torn off and her hair… her hair was a total mess and really frizzed out in all directions.

Grandpa knew what his grandson's supposed 'gift' was and wasn't too happy about him getting haunted 24/7, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Once grandpa found out about Shiori – from the cops – he was now determined to help his grandson be able to defend himself as well as push passed what he hears from these spirits and continue with his life.

For the next couple years… Shun mastered the art of the ninja… but he was still having trouble pushing passed the spirits words of haunting.

_Let's play a game_

_ I'm always with you boy_

_ Come with me and I'll show you a good time with a chainsaw_

_ Come with me… so I can rape you boy *hysterical laughter*_

Shun would always slam his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly. Falling to his knees almost every time. His grandpa let him hang out with his friends on the condition that he'd check in with him every half hour.

"Dan, how come you believe me and no one else does? Well my grandpa believes me too… but still, how come you believe me?" Shun asked taking a sip of water.

"Because – I won't saw because I'm your friend – but that and the fact that I've never seen you so freaked out and… that day," Dan answered. Shun knew the day he was talking about and fought against the tears.

_Let's play_

"Huh? Not that again," Shun groaned, placing his glass on the table, looking over to the left to see a six year old looking girl standing there.

_Let's play a game_

"What the- this one… looks kind of familiar," Shun said slowly watching the girl prance around the space.

"You see another one?" Dan asked slightly tilting his head. Shun nodded still watching this girl. Dan couldn't see anything but knew Shun was right.

_Play with me, please_

"Huh, play?" Shun asked with an arched eyebrow.

_Play with me. Play with me. PLAY WITH ME!_

Shun suddenly fell out of his chair as the ghost girl lashed out at him. Making herself look huge and her eyes a blazing blood red. Her nails now looked like claws and her hair flying all over the place.

Dan got up sharply but before he could get to his friends side… claw marks suddenly appeared on Shun's chest that tore his shirt. The claw marks slashed through his flesh in a rage of fury.

"Aaaahhhh! Stop it! Stop it please!" Shun shouted in a beg, backing into the wall. His phone started going off but he couldn't answer it.

Dan saw Shun's phone fall from his pocket. He picked it up and answered it. "Dan? Where's Shun?!" Grandpa shouted.

"It's a spirit of some sort!" Dan shouted over Shun's screaming. Grandpa told him to stay with him until he gets there.

It didn't take him long to get to Dan's house at the desperate speed he was going. Grandpa entered Dan's house and immediately saw his grandson up _on_ the wall struggling to get down from whatever held him up there.

_Play with me! PLAY WITH ME!_

"Let me go! Please!" Shun cried as his eyes locked with the girl's.

_Play with me_

…

Join me next time to see if the girl with let Shun go. Until then I hope you liked this first chapter

Please review


	2. Ch 2 attcks in public

*Sigh* sorry for the wait on this next chapter guys. I had other things on my mind. Hope you like it

**Ch. 2**

**Attacks in public**

Shun's hands were like glued to the wall as Dan tried getting close but ended up getting slashed at himself.

_Play with me! Plaaaaay with meeeeeeee!_

"Let me go, please!" Shun shouted trying to struggle out of his way out of this ghost girl's grasp. She sunk her teeth in his neck, making him scream out in fear and agony.

Grandpa Kazami threw a shriken in front of his grandson. He knew it would just go through the ghost but he did it anyway. Shun felt the teeth being removed from his neck as he looked at the ghost girl with his eyes in fear.

He gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his. _Play with me next time. Play with me_

She vanished as Shun fell to the ground. Dan and Grandpa ran over to him in worry. "G-Grandpa…" Shun stuttered looking up at him. Grandpa inspected the teeth marks on his grandson's neck before picking him up gently.

"You're welcome to come with us, Kuso," Grandpa told Dan who was holding his arm that was slashed. "Whenever something like this happens, Shun ends up drawing to ghost to show me what it was. And some of them we were able to get research done on them."

"I see, let's go," Dan said in worry for his friend. He followed the elder Kazami to his dojo. Grandpa bandaged up his grandson's wounds and Dan's before Shun grabbed a sketch book and a pencil. He started drawing the girl in both forms… he even added what she was saying, 'Play with me' above her head.

Shun showed Dan the drawing first. "Hey, I think I know this girl," he said softly. "Yeah I did a report on her for school three years ago. Sandi Lissca only wanted to play with someone and got hit by a semi-truck trying to get over to this group of kids to play with them."

"I knew she looked familiar," Shun said calmly.

_Hey kid. Come over here a minute will ya_

"Hm?" Shun looked over at his door to see a guy in nothing but black was standing in his doorway. His face seemed gentle but Shun just turned back to talking with Dan. He snatched back his sketch book and drew this guy that was still staring at him.

"Does this guy look familiar to you Dan?" Shun asked showing him the picture he just drew.

"Hm… no. The face doesn't ring a bell," Dan said. "Why, where is he at?"

"Standing in the doorway right now," Shun told him turning back to the guy he saw. "He's just standing there."

_Come over here a minute kid. I won't bite like Sandi did_

"Huh? Who are you anyway?" Shun asked the ghost.

_That… well let's just say I'm in the resistance against those like Sandi who are after something you have_

"What? What are you talking about?" Shun got up and walked over to the doorway. Dan knew what was going on and didn't do anything to interfere this time.

"What resistance are you talking about? Who are you?" Shun asked again.

_You drew me out didn't you? You can be a good boy and do you damn research. You have something that certain demons or ghosts are after. I'm here to help you, you can trust me Kazami. Do you know why Sandi's teeth didn't go in as far as they could've?_

Shun shook his head as he placed his hand on the bandage around his neck.

_I hope you're not mad but I only entered your body to make it so she couldn't go in any farther. _

"Okay so what's this thing you say I have that they want?" Shun asked.

_ That I still don't know but I'm still digging around to figure that out. Once you've done your research on me, you can call me by my name and I'll appear to you if you need help if you don't see me anywhere at the time._

"Ah, okay then. Does everyone in the resistance wear black?"

_ Yes_

"Thanks, but it is a bit creepy the tone of your voice is in."

_Yeah sorry but I can't do anything with it. I gotta check in with the resistance. I'll be back sometime tonight_

"Okay," Shun said as the spirit vanished from sight. "Well this one seemed to be friendly."

"Yeah, what was the talk about?" Dan asked. Shun told him about the talk and he told his grandpa about it too.

"I see," grandpa said. Dan went with Shun to the library to do some research on this guy. Marucho came in the library shortly after Shun sat down with a history book.

"The seemed about 20 if not 25," Shun whispered.

"Yeah, so he should be in this book," Dan whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Marucho asked softly. Dan told him what they were talking about. Marucho scoffed a bit but didn't judge his friends.

"Hey, hey Dan. I found him," Shun said staring at a picture of the spirit he encountered that said he was friendly. Dan looked at the over his friend's shoulder to see the picture.

"That's him alright," Dan said softly.

"His name is Hansuke Juscasan," Shun observed. "Died while saving two four year old girls from a burning building. Yeah he's trustworthy, enough."

_Time to rape, time to rape, time to rape_

Shun stood up sharply and ran out of the building towards the ocean. Marucho and Dan ran after him just to see him leaning over the guard rail with wide eyes.

"Shun!" Dan shouted running over to him.

"What's going on, Dan?" Marucho asked confused at what was going on.

"Must be another one," Dan said swiftly.

_Time to rape_

Shun was even more freaked out because of this woman in front of him. She looked like she was put through a meat grinder a hundred times over. She had no hair and her teeth were cracked a part in more than one place. Her clothes were torn to hell and back, exposing her girl parts and her nails were like Sandi's when she went demon.

"S-stay away f-f-from me," Shun stuttered, his voice in fear. He leaned back more against the railing until he flipped over it.

_Time to rape, time to rape, time to rape, time to RAPE_

The woman latched onto Shun's shirt, making him let go of the railing. Dan quickly grabbed ahold of Shun's wrist before he fell to the rocks below.

Marucho looked over at his friends and saw slash marks and teeth marks appearing on Shun's body. Shun was freaking out yet again as he tried to get this woman off him.

Dan and Marucho couldn't see a thing but knew something was going on and Shun could see what was going on. There were more markings that appeared on Shun's skin. Dan's arm was getting cut up a bit as Shun shouted Hansuke's name.

Hansuke showed up next to the young ninja and instantly entered him body. He gave Shun some of his strength to ward this thing off.

With Hansuke's help Shun was able to punch the woman off him and nearly blacked out. He grabbed the concrete siding as he huffed for air. Dan pulled him up as Shun talked with Hansuke for a bit.

Soon after the talk, Shun ran home. Dan and Marucho followed him. They arrived at Shun's dojo just in time to see him handing his sketch book to his grandpa.

"I know that bitch all right," grandpa growled. "She was known for kidnapping young boys and raping them. Her name… was Brandy Yasya."

"No wonder why she was saying that," Shun shivered. He told his grandpa about Hansuke. Grandpa was fine with Hansuke helping his grandson  
out. There was a quick change in temperature all of a sudden.

_Time to rape. Come over here so I can rape you handsome boy. Come on, let me rape you_

Shun swiftly looked and saw the woman just a few steps behind him. "Grandpa… she's standing right there," he shivered in fear backing into his grandfather.

Brandy staggered forward towards the ninjas. Dan and Marucho didn't know what to do. They stayed right where there were in the hallway.

Brandy stopped right in front of Shun and said it again. She traced his cheek with one of her sword like nails. Shun's eyes stayed wide as the woman continued.

_Give it to me if I can't rape you then. Give it to me_

"What are you talking about? Give you what?" Shun asked in confusing fear.

_Give. It. To. Me. Now._

…

Let's see if these ghosts will tell Shun what they're after… next time

Please review


End file.
